Une vie avec l'Akatsuki
by Levicchi Ackerman
Summary: Naruto haît de son village pour une chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas fut emmené loin de Konoha alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans par nul autre que son parrain, Jiraya. Il ne sera plus jamais seul et abandonné de tous, avec les membres de l'Akatsuki tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres, il sera en sécurité. Mais une organisation dans l'ombre risque de tout chambouler. Possible OOC
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez :)

Je me diversifie, habituellement j'écris principalement sur du Shingeki no Kyojin, mais cette histoire sur Naruto, je l'ai en réserve avec une autre depuis longtemps et je me décide enfin à l'écrire. Par contre je ne suis pas régulière pour poster et j'ai mes partiels de fin d'année dans moins de deux semaines ainsi que d'autres fic et trad en cours ^^ mais ça ira je suis tenace, je n'abandonne jamais comme dirais Naruto :)

Il faut savoir que dans cette fic, je ne suivrais pas forcément vraiment l'histoire, je l'a remanie à ma sauce sans savoir où elle me mènera et l'Akatsuki oeuvre pour le bien donc possibilité d'OOC dans leur caractère.. Donc ce sont des "gentils", les vrais méchants c'est pas eux. Mais je ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ^^

Les perso et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, seul l'histoire m'appartient.

Résumé : Naruto haît de son village pour une chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas fut emmené loin de Konoha alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans par nul autre que son parrain, Jiraya. Il ne sera plus jamais seul et abandonné de tous, avec les membres de l'Akatsuki tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres, il sera en sécurité. Mais une organisation dans l'ombre risque de tout chambouler.

Genre : Adventure/Romance

Rating : T, possible M plus tard je ne sais pas.

Voilà, voici le prologue. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Konoha, le village caché de la feuille, un village d'apparence calme, mais qui en réalité n'était pas si paisible que ça. Il y a cinq ans, le Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues attaqua Konoha, détruisant le village et tuant beaucoup de monde, civil comme ninja. Le Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze décida de sceller le démon dans le corps de son fils né le jour même. C'est ainsi que Naruto devint l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues haït par les habitants de Konoha qui ne voyaient en lui que le démon et non l'enfant qu'il était et qui n'avait rien demandé.

On était le 10 Octobre, le jour où tout le monde fêtait la disparition du démon, mais aussi le jour où les violences envers Naruto étaient les plus fortes. Naruto n'avait que cinq ans et pourtant son regard était déjà trop mature et intelligent pour son âge et on pouvait y voir le regard de quelqu'un ayant trop vécu. Le soir du 10 Octobre, un groupe de personne s'en prit plus violemment que précédemment à Naruto qui essayait de se défendre tant bien que mal. Mais du haut de ses cinq ans que vouliez-vous qu'il puisse faire contre des adultes bien plus grand et fort que lui.

Le soir-là, Uzumaki Naruto fut laisser pour mort dans la forêt environnante du village et fut trouver par le célèbre Jiraya un des trois grands sennin. Celui-ci en trouvant le corps de son filleul dans cet état entra dans une grande rage. Il rentra au village avec l'enfant qu'il confia à Hatake Kakashi le célèbre ninja copieur et au prodige de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi. Le sennin se rendit au bureau du Sandaime Hokage, Iruzen Sarutobi et ne lui laissa pas le choix, ni à lui, ni au conseil. Il emmenait Naruto avec lui loin du village. Il savait à qui le confier pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Même s'ils n'auraient pas été d'accord, il l'aurait quand même fait. Hiruzen accepta car même s'il voulait que Naruto reste à Konoha, il savait qu'il serait bien mieux ailleurs qu'au village où il finirait par être tué si ça continuait comme ça.

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Jiraya quitta le village discrètement avec le petit Naruto qui avait compris que c'était pour sa sécurité qu'il quittait le village de la feuille abandonnant derrière lui sans regret le village qui l'avait vu naître.

Naruto et Jiraya étaient partis pour deux ans de voyage ensemble.

* * *

Très court, mais suffisant pour mettre sur pied les bases de l'histoire. C'est principalement de la description sans trop en faire, c'est normal, je ne veux pas tout vous dévoiler de suite. Certaines scènes seront racontés soit en flash-back, soit revécue en cauchemar.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et on se revoit pour le premier chapitre :)


	2. Chapter 1

Ohayo minna :)

Me revoilà déjà avec la suite de cette fic, pour une fois que je suis inspirée (remerciait là, sans elle j'aurais mis trois plombes xD) je suis contente et du coup je vous sors plus rapidement la suite ^^

Comme d'hab l'univers et les perso appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire elle, m'appartient.

D'ailleurs, je crois pas l'avoir précisé, mais je ne suivrais pas l'histoire du manga, peut-être certains truc, mais je remanie tout à ma sauce, donc pour le besoin de l'histoire, l'histoire de Yagura n'est pas la même du tout, je change les choses et comme on sait peut de choses sur lui, je me permet de faire son caractère ainsi que sa façon d'être à ma sauce et puis comme c'est dit sur le wiki de naruto, il est quelqu'un de bienveillant donc voilà ^^

Rating : T et plus tard peut-être M.

Paring : YaguNaru et y en aura d'autres comme SasoDei.

Je remercie les lecteurs et revieweur car ça fait très plaisir surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur du Naruto, même si j'en ai lu plein et tout vue ^^

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Bernaba :** Merci pour ta review :) hihi oui c'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre, je change l'histoire, je l'a prend aux bases, l'Akatsuki a été créée pour protéger le monde shinobi, pour faire le bien, c'est à cause de la mort de Yahiko à cause du Raikage qui les faisait passer pour des méchants que l'Akatsuki est devenue une organisation pour le mal. Donc moi je change les choses et ils sont gentils, mais pas trop quand même, c'est quand même des déserteurs de rangs S et leurs bonnes actions se passent dans l'ombre, mais tu le découvriras par toi-même dès le prochain chapitre :) Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

 **thor94 :** Merci pour ta review :) oui c'est court, mais je voulais pas entrer dans le vif tout de suite, j'avais besoin d'une petite intro et puis un prologue n'est pas censé être long ;) Oui pour une fois il fait bien les choses un moment ^^ oui je pense faire un YaguNaru, j'avais lu une fic sur eux, mais l'auteur n'a jamais continué, j'en suis deg et puis on connait pas assez ce perso, les gens ont tendances à le haïr pour ce qu'il a fait en étant manipulé par Madara, mais comme je change son histoire y a pas de soucis ^^ et je mettrais Sasori et Deidara ensemble chui obligée j'aime trop ce couple ^^ voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)

 **tassm32 :** merci pour ta review :) comme dit en réponse au-dessus, je reviens aux origines de ce qu'étais l'akatsuki et donc ils ne deviennent pas méchants, ils oeuvres pour le bien, mais restent des déserteurs de rang S ^^ Voici la suite :)

 **nnahoj :** Merci pour ta review :) là voilà la suite, vous avez tous de la chance que je sois inspirée sinon j'aurais mis plus de temps à la poster ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Minimiste :** Merci pour ta review :) voici déjà la suite grâce à mon inspiration qui pour une fois est pas en panne x) j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)

Note : entre les _~blablabla~_ conversation entre Kyuubi et Naruto

Voici la suite :)

* * *

Le temps avait passé, tout le monde à Konoha avait fini par croire que le démon était mort. Bien sûr, pour que le village ne soit pas attaqué, la disparition de Naruto était devenu un sujet tabou, car si le reste du monde ninja découvrait que l'hôte du neuf queue n'était plus au village, ils y verraient une occasion d'attaquer le village. Personne ne sait que l'hôte est un enfant, tout ce qui concernait Naruto et son statut d'hôte était tabou et tenu secret depuis sa naissance.

Du côté de Naruto, celui-ci avait commencé son périple à travers le monde. Leur première destination était Suna le village du sable. A cause d'une tempête, ils durent se mettre à l'abris dans une sorte de grotte. Naruto était assis à l'entrée de la grotte observant l'extérieur.

 _~Fichu tempête… J'aime pas le sable!~_

 _~Arrête de râler.. Dit Kyu ?~_

 _~Hm?~_

 _~Tu crois qu'ils m'ont oubliés au village ?~_

 _~Ils doivent sûrement te croire mort, mais l'information ne filtrera pas hors du village, sinon ils risquent d'être attaqué~_

 _~Hm..~_

"Naruto ? Ca va ?" demanda Jiraya

L'enfant se tourna subitement vers lui interrogateur.

"Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te parler et tu répondais pas." Expliqua le sennin.

"Désolé.." Naruto n'osait pas lui dire qu'il parlait avec Kyuubi son démon renard. Il ne savait pas comment il le prendrait.

"Tu Lui parlait ?" Demanda innocemment l'ermite.

"Je… Tu... Tu vas... me détester non ?" Naruto commençait à paniquer ayant de plus en plus de mal a respirer.

"Hey gamin, calme toi, je vais pas t'en vouloir. Tant qu'il ne t'influence pas mauvaisement ce n'est pas grave" Jiraya essayait de calmer le petit, il était inquiet vis-à-vis du Kyuubi.

"Je.. Il ne m'influence pas.. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours pu lui parler, il m'a toujours réconforté et essayer de me protéger de mes agresseurs.. Il ne me veut pas de mal" A mesure qu'il parlait, Naruto prenait plus confiance et osant dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

Jiraya hocha la tête souriant doucement, il était fier de son filleul. Il ferait un excellent ninja, il en était persuadé.

Tout deux avaient continué de papoter ensemble, Jiraya expliquant les choses à Naruto, ne lui cachant rien, il lui révéla même l'identité de ses parents, lui racontant des histoires sur eux. Ils avaient largement le temps de parler. La tempête ne se calmerait que d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent avant que la tempête ne se calme enfin leur permettant de sortir de leur abri pour reprendre leur route. Deux jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Suna ou Jiraya était connu et accepté du village, car même s'il était un ninja de Konoha, il avait quitté les affaires du village ne l'intéressait plus depuis longtemps, il en faisait toujours partit, mais étant un sennin il faisait ce qu'il voulait et travaillait plus pour son compte que pour celui de Konoha.. Les gardes les laissèrent entrer saluant le sennin.

Jiraya mena Naruto dans laquelle ils resteraient quelques jours pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route.

Naruto était content d'être là, au moins ici il n'était pas regardé méchamment, ni insulté, ni violenté, alors il était heureux. Mais, le soir, alors qu'il promenait dans le village, Jiraya étant partit draguer des femmes, il vit un enfant aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux turquoise meurtrier cerclé de noir vêtu d'un haut beige manche courte recouvert par un pancho sans manche couleur sable ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur et des sandales. Il sembla à Naruto, qu'il avait le même âge que lui. Il était seul, les autres semblaient avoir peur de lui et de le fuir. Il s'approcha, mais fut devancé par deux personnes, une jeune fille blonde avec quatre couettes vêtue d'un haut manche longue bleu et d'un jean gris avec des sandales. Elle était accompagné d'un garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle en taille au cheveux noirs hirsutes vêtu d'un sweat à capuche marron et d'un jean bleu avec des sandales.

Il préféra observer la scène de loin. Il remarqua de suite que les deux avaient peur du plus jeune. Le garçon parla en premier.

"Viens Gaara, on rentre!" Il parla d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

"T'as pas à me donner d'ordres!" Répondit Gaara froidement sans sourciller.

"Gaara, s'il te plait, soit gentil et suis-nous. Nous sommes de la même famille." Tenta Temari.

L'enfant roux que Naruto savait maintenant qu'il s'appelait Gaara, n'écouta pas plus ce qui était sa soeur et se détourna d'eux s'éloignant du sable tournoyant autour de lui. Naruto, fut peiné pour lui, il était haït de son village, même de sa famille. Comme lui.

 _~Il est comme toi, gaki. Il a Shukaku, le une queue~_

L'enfant blond hocha la tête, il comprenait alors pourquoi l'autre était comme ça. Il avait envie d'aller le voir et de lui parler, d'être là pour lui. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il se mit à la recherche de l'autre enfant qu'il trouva plus d'une heure plus tard à une extrémité du village sur une coline de sable. Gaara était assis dos à lui observant le paysage en-dehors de son village. Naruto approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'autre ne dit rien, mais était sur ses gardes prêt à se défendre si besoin. Il avait tourné la tête vers l'enfant blond qu'il détailla vite fait. Il avait des yeux bleus céruléens, trois fines moustaches sur chacune de ses joues, il portait un t-shirt manche longue noir avec une spirale orange dessus et un pantalon aussi noir ainsi qu'une paire de sandale. Le roux détourna la tête regardant à nouveau le paysage, se surprenant lui-même à accepter la présence de cet étranger qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Naruto se décida à prendre la parole contemplant le paysage.

"C'est magnifique. Tu viens souvent ici ?" S'extasia le blond.

L'autre ne répondit pas, faisant faire la moue au petit blond qui tenta une autre approche. Il dit de but en blanc.

"Je comprend ce que tu vis et ressent.." Il fit une pause et eu un petit sourire en voyant qu'il avait réussit à avoir l'attention de l'autre enfant, alors il reprit. "Car je vivais la même chose dans mon village.. Jusqu'à ce que Jiraya me fasse quitter le village. Mais tu dois rien dire, personne ne doit savoir que j'ai quitté mon village."

"Pourquoi ?" Gaara ne put s'empêcher de demander de sa voix fluette.

Naruto sourit de lui avoir tiré une parole et lui confia.

"Parce que je suis comme toi, mais personne ne doit savoir" il rigola de son rire cristallin, son vrai rire, pas le faux qu'il faisait quand il était à Konoha.

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent, puis son air s'adoucie légèrement et son corps se détendit aussi un peu. Il observa le visage de son vis-à-vis qui s'était tourné vers lui et observa ses pupilles et vit qu'il ne mentait pas. Ses yeux qui au départ lui avaient semblé joyeux étaient à présents vides de vie et paraissaient lassés comme ceux d'une personne ayant trop vécue alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Et Gaara su que cet enfant vivait la même chose que lui et peut-être même pire si ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était vrai. Mais celui-ci redevint rapidement comme avant remettant son masque. Il sourit au roux et lui tendit sa main.

"Ami ?"

"Ami" et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Gaara sourit faisant encore plus sourire Naruto.

Ce soir-là, une amitié et une confiance indestructible se créa entre les deux enfants, mais ça ils ne le savaient pas encore, ni qu'ils deviendraient comme des frères.

Une semaine passa, les deux enfants passait leurs journées ensembles. Une nuit alors que Naruto cauchemardait et que Jiraya n'était pas là, ce fut Gaara qui le trouva et qui essaya de le calmer. Cette nuit-là, ils se racontèrent leur passé, ce qu'ils avaient vécu respectivement depuis leur naissance. Gaara avait présenté dans la semaine Naruto à son frère et à sa soeur, ceux-ci furent mis dans la confidence et jurèrent de ne rien dire. Au contact de Naruto, et en voyant comme les deux enfants étaient ensemble, le frère et la soeur décidèrent de laisser leur crainte de côté et d'être là pour leur petit frère qui avait besoin d'eux. Surtout que Naruto ne resterait pas indéfiniment au village, il n'allait pas tarder à repartir au grand damn de Gaara qui ne voulait pas que le blondinet parte. Mais maintenant, il aura son frère et sa soeur pour être à ses côtés et pour le défendre.

Le jour j fini par arriver, et Naruto dû repartir avec son parrain. Temari, Kankuro et Gaara les avait accompagné à l'entrée du village et avaient tous fait un câlin à Naruto, même Gaara qui était timide et réservé avait commencé à s'ouvrir au contact du blond. Ils se promirent de s'écrire régulièrement et de se revoir.

* * *

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ de Suna, ils étaient maintenant dans le pays des vagues. Peu après leur départ, Jiraya avait commencé à enseigner les bases de l'art ninja à Naruto qui se débrouillait bien, même très bien. Comme avait dit Jiraya, avec des parents comme Minato et Kushina, il ne pouvait pas être faible. Kyuubi aussi entraînait son hôte. Ils utilisaient beaucoup la technique du kage bushin pour que le petit blond apprenne plus vite.

Le temps passa, et une année s'écoula, Naruto avait six ans, il savait lire, écrire et compter et maîtrisait les bases de l'art ninja. D'après Jiraya, il était un petit géni, avec des limites bien sûr. Son corps était petit, très petit et maigre, ce qui le bloquait dans son apprentissage, mais ça viendra avec le temps. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop pousser, d'après Jiraya ça ne serait pas bon de lui faire apprendre des choses trop poussées pour un enfant de six ans.

Jiraya était plutôt inquiet pour la santé de son petit protéger, il surveillait de près sa croissance et avait bien remarqué qu'elle était tout sauf normal et ce n'était pas à cause du renard qui avait affirmé n'y être pour rien et ne pouvoir rien y faire. Alors Jiraya, avait laissé tombé et c'était dit que tant que Naruto grandissait et prenait du poids tout irait bien. D'ailleurs, ils étaient actuellement dans le pays du thé au bord de l'eau. Jiraya observait Naruto jouer dans l'eau profitant de la chaleure de l'été et du soleil.

Naruto avait tenu sa promesse, depuis qu'il avait quitté Suna et donc son premier ami Gaara, tout deux échangeaient par le biais d'une grenouille invoquée par Jiraya. Au début, les deux enfants faisait passer leur message à voix haute, car ils ne maîtrisaient pas assez bien l'écriture, puis dès que ce fut fait, ils n'échangèrent plus que par courrier. Et Naruto était heureux pour son ami. Gaara lui avait apprit être enfin accepté par son frère Kankuro et sa soeur Temari, mais malheureusement pas par son père qui ne le voyait que comme une arme ratée. Naruto savait aussi que Temari et Kankuro protégeait leur petit frère et avait apprit à le connaître et à se faire mutuellement confiance tout les trois. Naruto lui avait aussi donné de ses nouvelles, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il quitterait bientôt Jiraya pour être confier à des personnes de confiances toujours hors du pays du feu. Les deux enfants s'étaient aussi promis de se revoir bientôt.

L'année s'écoula tranquillement et Naruto eu sept ans. Il passa la période des fêtes comme l'an passé avec son parrain, mais cette année il les fêta à Kiri le village caché de l'eau. Il y rencontra Yagura un autre jinchuuriki, celui de Isobu le trois queues.

Alors que Naruto promenait sur l'île principale, il fut attiré par ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait plusieurs petites îles entourant la principale, une en particulier retint son attention, il s'y dirigea. En arrivant sur l'île il observa un peu et vit une maison pas loin. Ce qui l'attirait lui était sur le bord, sur une sorte de plage, il y avait quelques arbres la bordant et sous l'un deux un garçon assez petit aux cheveux gris clair ébouriffés, ses yeux étaient fermés, il avait une cicatrice partant de sa paupière inférieure gauche jusqu'au bas de son visage. Il portait une chemise grise sans manches avec le bandeau frontal de Kiri accroché sur le devant, une armure en mailles à manches courtes avec un poncho vert par dessus, une ceinture turquoise autour de la taille et un tablier vert par-dessus son pantalon. Il chaussait des bottes marron.

Kyuubi dans sa cage était amusé, son renardeau avait été attiré ici, car il y avait un autre hôte et que souvent les enfants jinchuuriki cherchaient du réconfort et le trouvait souvent dans les autres hôtes d'où leur envie d'aller à leur rencontre. Le renard ricana dans sa cage.

L'enfant l'observa attentif, il sut en le voyant qu'il était un ninja. Kyuubi l'ayant déconcentré en lui parlant, il sursauta en entendant une voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas d'ici"

Naruto chercha la provenance de la voix et se rendit compte qu'elle venait du ninja qui avait ouvert les yeux le regardant. Il se plongea dans ses yeux roses sans pupilles, se faisant la réflexion qu'ils sont bizarre ses yeux. Il se reprit et répondit de sa voix fluette.

"Naruto, je suis ici avec Jiraya." Il savait ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire aux gens qu'il rencontrait et donc ne donnait pas son nom et ne disait pas non plus être le filleul du sennin.

"Yagura" le salua le jeune adolescent.

A sa réponse, Naruto lui offrit un de ses plus beau sourire. Il l'aimait bien, sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

"Dit moi Naruto-kun, que fais-tu sur mon île ?"

"Heu… Je.." Naruto ne savait plus trop où se mettre, mais se reprit et plongea son regard azur déterminé dans celui rose de son vis-à-vis. "Je me promenais et j'ai été attiré par cet endroit précisement." Naruto savait mentir, mais il n'aimait pas forcément ça et puis il savait que l'autre était comme lui. C'est Kyuu qui le lui avait dit, mais chut faut pas le dire.

Yagura sonda l'enfant face à lui silencieux, quand d'un coup il se redressa, il avait sentit le renard. Il regarda plus attentivement le visage du blondinet face à lui et vit les trois moustaches sur chacune de ses joues. Il eu un petit sourire.

"A ce que je vois tu as hérité de Ses moustaches" il ricana légèrement, il n'avait pas dit de nom on ne sait jamais, mais il savait que l'enfant comprendrait. En voyant l'air du petit il rajouta "j'ai le troisième donc je l'ai sentit."

Naruto sourit à son tour "je sais" il avait un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

"Je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance" Naruto tendit sa main au plus âgé qui prit sa main sans hésiter souriant.

"Moi de même, Naruto-kun"

Cette rencontre était pour Naruto, inoubliable, comme celle avec Gaara. Il était heureux de les avoir rencontré. Naruto passa de superbes fêtes à Kiri en compagnie de Yagura avec qui il passait une partie de ses journées. Jiraya préférant aller draguer et de faire des recherches au lieu de s'occuper de lui avait demandé au jeune homme de s'occuper de Naruto ce qu'il avait accepté. Du coup le temps que dura leur séjour à Kiri, Naruto vivait en quelque sorte avec Yagura sur son île. Ils passèrent du bon temps ensemble, comme le blond l'avait fait avec Gaara, apprenant à se connaître. Mais Yagura était aussi un ninja et devait donc s'entraîner, malgré son jeune âge il était déjà chuunin et deviendrait bientôt jônin, alors lors de ses entraînements, soit Naruto restait là à le regarder ou à se reposer, soit il y participait apprenant de Yagura.

Les fêtes étaient passées et il était temps pour Naruto de repartir avec Jiraya qui allait le confier aux personnes de confiances dont il avait parlé à Naruto sans rentrer dans les détails. Yagura promis au blondinet de venir le voir, qu'il le retrouverait toujours peut importe où il serait et quand il ne pourrait pas venir, il lui enverrait des lettres. Naruto avait était heureux d'entendre ça et avait hâte de revoir l'autre garçon auquel il s'était déjà attaché, alors même qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter Kiri en marchant (Jiraya) ou courant sur l'eau (Naruto).

Au large du pays de l'eau entre celui-ci et celui du thé se trouvait une île isolée et invisible au yeux du monde ninja. C'est là que se dirigeait Naruto et Jiraya.

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé :) J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de Naru et Jiraya sur la fameuse île protégée. Suspennnnns ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Ps : j'ai relu vite fait, mais il se peut que quelques fautes traînent par-ci, par-là.

Bye, à la prochaine


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Me voici de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai fini mes partiels y a une semaine, mais j'avais pas la motivation pour reprendre les fics, et aujourd'hui je me suis dit je m'y remet et je viens tout juste de finir d'écrire ce chapitre et de le corriger en quelques heures :)

Disclaimer : L'univers et les perso appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, seul l'histoire vient de moi.

Rating : T

Paring : YaguNaru, y en aura d'autres.

Info : Pour le bien de l'histoire, comme pour Yagura, j'ai changé le passé de Deidara, car il a 2 ans de plus que Naruto et compagnie, je vous laisse découvrir ça dans le chapitre ci-dessous ^^

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **tassm32 :** Merci pour ta review, oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup, je voulais qu'ils se rencontrent enfant alors quoi de mieux que de cette manière, et pour les autres hôtes comme Yagura c'est normal, il aura une place primordiale dans l'histoire :) Voici le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il te plaise.

 **thor94 :** Merci pour ta review, oui j'adore aussi, dommage que pour le yagunaru y ait pas grand chose.. Voici la suite :)

 **Scorpion-Black butler :** Merci pour ta review, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

 **nnahoj :** Merci pour ta review :) contente qu'elle t'ai plu leur rencontre :3 Hihi je savais que j'allais surprendre, comme on le connait peu, Yagura est souvent un personnage oublié, mais comme je l'adore et que j'ai adoré une fic du nom de Mômoku no Akuma qui malheureusement n'a pas été mise à jour depuis trois ans, j'ai décidé de faire un yagunaru :) Ah je suis contente alors ^^ eh nan, tu m'as donné cette idée, je n'y avait pas pensé, merci pour l'idée, je m'en servirait peut-être plus tard ;) Merci, voici la suite qui j'espère va te plaire.

 **FaenaFiliana :** Merci pour ta review, voici la suite :)

 **Doriane sba :** Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise :) voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review, oui c'est vrai que ce couple est quasi inexistant dans les fandom que ce soit français ou anglais. Pourtant ils vont si bien ensemble, j'ai adoré dans l'anime la scène quand tous les jinchuuriki se retrouvent avec leur bijuu, ça m'avait amusé le comportement de Yagura ainsi que de Naruto, mais il est bien trop crétin pour que je le fasse comme dans l'anime ^^ Yagura par contre je peux me permettre des libertés tout en respectant ce qu'on sait de lui (en dehors du contrôle de Madara sur lui). Donc voilà, plus la fic Mômoku no Akuma qui malheureusement n'a jamais été finie, j'aime ce couple et puis j'aime bien ce qui est inhabituel ^^ Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Voilà, normalement j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, voici le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Voyageant sur l'eau, Jiraya et Naruto ne pouvaient s'arrêter pour se reposer. Le petit blond fatiguait, pas tellement de devoir marcher, mais surtout de devoir garder sa concentration (ce qui n'était pas son fort) pour garder la même quantité de chakra sous ses pieds pour tenir sur l'eau, alors après avoir manqué plusieurs fois de tomber à l'eau, Jiraya prit son filleul sur son dos pour le transporter.

Il leur fallut plus d'une journée pour arriver là où l'emmenait Jiraya. Naruto avait essayé de savoir, mais son parrain lui disait à chaque fois "tu verras", alors le petit boudait, mais pas pour longtemps étant rapidement gagné par l'impatience d'arriver à destination. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi après avoir mangé un encas tout en marchant qu'ils arrivèrent.

Alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de nul part, le blondinet sentit qu'ils venaient de franchir un kekkai qui rendait l'endroit invisible aux yeux et aux sens du monde entier. À la place de l'étendue d'eau qu'il voyait depuis plus d'un jour, il vit une île un peu plus loin de leur position, gigantesque pour ses yeux d'enfant. En quelques minutes, ils mirent pieds sur la terre ferme. Jiraya guida l'enfant à travers ce qui était une forêt. Ils traversèrent la forêt et débouchèrent sur un terrain plat. Naruto s'arrêta pour observer. Il vit droit devant lui au loin une grande maison typique de ninja, autour il voyait des terrains d'entraînement, il y avait un terrain montagneux, un rocheux, etc, bref des terrains divers pour l'entraînement.

L'appel de son parrain fit se reporter l'attention du petit blond sur l'avant et donc sur la maison de laquelle il vit un blond aux cheveux longs très longs qu'il portait en demi-queue de cheval avec le reste détaché arrivé en courant vers eux. Il était vêtu d'un chandail noir ainsi que d'un bas noir, le tout complété par des sandales ainsi qu'un bandeau d'Iwa sur son front en parti caché par ses longs cheveux. Alors que l'autre enfant approchait, Naruto vit qu'il avait lui aussi des yeux bleu azur et qu'il était un peu plus âgé que lui.

Deidara, car c'était lui arrivait en courant vers Jiraya qu'il connaissait bien et un petit blond qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais s'il était emmené ici ce n'était pas pour rien et puis il savait qu'un enfant jinchuuriki allait arriver, alors il se dit que c'était lui. En arrivant, il sauta au coup du petit blond les faisant tout deux tomber. Naruto surprit se laissa faire.

"Moi c'est Deidara, tu dois être l'enfant jinchuuriki qui devait arriver" le blond avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto déconcerté ne dit rien au début, puis se reprit et répondit de sa voix fluette.

"Oui.. Moi c'est Naruto"

Deidara se releva et prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne le tirant à sa suite pour l'entraîner dans la maison où sa "famille" résidait. Le blondinet se laissait guidé bien qu'un peu intimidé. Deidara poussa la porte la faisant claquer et cria pour les occupants de l'endroit.

"IL EST ARRIVE ! VENEZ VITE, VITE !" La voix du blond était excitée.

Les deux enfants retirèrent leurs chaussures et le plus âgé reprit la main du plus jeune pour le mener au salon. Dans le salon, il vit une table basse avec autour des poufs, sur l'un d'eux était assise une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves avec une fleur dans ceux-ci, ses yeux étaient oranges et elle avait un piercing sous sa lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme portait une tenue standard de ninja, près d'elle se tenait un roux aux yeux marrons portant lui aussi une tenue standard de ninja ainsi que sur son front son bandeau d'Ame. De l'autre côté se trouvait un autre jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux violets avec des cercles concentriques à l'intérieur, lui aussi abordait une tenue standard de ninja avec lui aussi son bandeau d'Ame sur le front. Les trois semblaient avoir une vingtaine d'années.

Le regard de l'enfant dévia sur le reste de la pièce où il y avait un canapé et des fauteuils. Sur le canapé se trouvaient deux personnes très bizarres aux yeux de l'enfant. L'un avait des cheveux mi-longs de couleur argentée coiffés en brosse vers l'arrière avec des yeux violets distinctifs, il portait une tenue standard de ninja. Il portait une amulette étrange au cou par-dessus son bandeau de Yu. Celui qui faisait le plus peur selon l'enfant était le deuxième homme qui portait une tenue bizarre. Sa tête était recouverte d'un masque en tissu gris, son front était caché par son bandeau de Taki et le bas de son visage était recouvert par un masque de tissu noir, seul ses yeux verts sans pupilles étaient visible, en dehors de ça, il portait une tenue standard de ninja. La dernière personne de la pièce, était un homme aux cheveux rouges flamboyant aux yeux noisette, il ressemblait à une poupée et portait une tenue standard de ninja.

Le petit blond commença à avoir peur. Pourquoi Jiraya l'avait emmené ici ? Naruto n'était pas bête, il savait bien ce que signifiait un bandeau rayé et tous en avaient un rayé, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils sont tous des déserteurs. Il commença à reculer ayant peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Il finit par se cogner dans les jambes de Jiraya et sursauta poussant un cri aigu de peur.

"Petit, tu ne risques rien ici, ils ne te feront pas de mal" l'adulte parla à l'enfant d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer plus.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici, avec eux ? Je ne suis pas bête ! Ce sont des déserteurs !"

"En effet se sont des déserteurs, car ils ont quitté leur village respectif, mais ils ne sont pas si méchant que ça."

"Je te crois pas.."

Les autres voyant que l'enfant prenait peur décidèrent d'agir. Ce fut Konan qui se leva et s'approcha de l'enfant blond pour lui parler. Elle s'accroupit devant lui pour lui parler.

"Hey petit blond, moi, c'est Konan et toi ?" La jeune femme tenta une première approche.

"Naruto" répondit le peitt blond faisant sourire Konan.

"Tu sais, tu ne risques rien ici. Nous sommes là pour te protéger, comme nous le faisons pour les autres comme toi ainsi que pour Deidara" la jeune femme parlait d'une voix douce et apaisante.

"C'est vrai ?" Tanta l'enfant, une lueur d'espoir s'allumant dans son regard.

"Je te le promets." Elle lui sourit tendrement de manière maternelle puis repris "tu peux venir t'asseoir, on va t'expliquer certaines choses pour que tu comprennes. D'accord ?"

Le petit blond hocha la tête et accepta de la suivre. Elle le fit s'asseoir dans un pouf et chacun se présenta en ajoutant une parole pour essayer de mettre en confiance l'enfant. Ils se présentèrent dans l'ordre dans lequel le petit les avait vus.

"Moi c'est Yahiko, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre." Le roux le salua joyeusement.

"Naruto, je suis ton cousin, Uzumaki Nagato" sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

"C'est vrai ?" S'exclama le blond.

"Oui, le clan Uzumaki est connu pour sa particularité d'avoir les cheveux rouges" confirma Jiraya.

"Tu.. Tu pourras me parler d'eux ?" Demanda timidement l'enfant à son cousin.

"Bien sûr Naruto, je te transmettrais même notre savoir qui est ton héritage" sourit Nagato, faisant sourire grandement l'enfant heureux de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur sa famille.

"Moi c'est Hidan, le premier qui s'en prend à toi sera offert en sacrifice à Jashin-sama!" S'exclama le gris.

"Kakuzu" la voix guttural de l'homme aux yeux verts retentit faisait frissonner l'enfant.

"Akasuna no Sasori maître marionnettiste"

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent, il trouvait ça classe les marionnettes, il avait eu l'occasion d'en voir quand il était à Suna.

"Et moi, tu me connais déjà, Deidara" salua la voix enjouée de l'autre blond qui partit s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sasori qui le laissa faire.

Naruto sourit doucement, finalement, ils avaient l'air gentil. Maintenant, les discussions sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Il fut expliqué à Naruto la raison de sa présence, leur objectif de protéger les jinchuuriki en leur offrant un lieu pour se cacher si besoin, mais surtout pour se détendre et pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Seuls les points les plus importants furent abordés pour ne pas surcharger l'enfant d'information, mais cela prit tout de même plusieurs heures.

Après ça, Deidara fit la visite à Naruto, il l'emmena à l'étage où il y avait plusieurs portes. Il prit celle de droite qui menait dans un couloir, il lui indiqua que c'était là qu'étaient les chambres des membres de l'Akatsuki, il y en avait une dizaine et que Deidara y avait sa propre chambre. Il lui indiqua à qui était chaque chambre. Ensuite, il le fit ressortir et prit l'autre porte qui elle menait sur un autre couloir où à nouveau se trouvait neuf portes en tout menant aux différentes chambres. Il lui montra sa nouvelle chambre qui était la neuvième et dernière. Elle était ni trop grande, ni trop petite et assez sobre. Elle comportait un lit double dans un coin, un bureau de l'autre avec une armoire et il y avait aussi une fenêtre ainsi qu'une porte menant à une salle de bain personnelle et des toilettes.

"Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta chambre, la décorer comme tu en as envie, on peut même changer la couleur des murs si tu veux" lui expliqua Deidara.

Le blondinet hocha la tête, il avait déjà une idée de comment il voulait faire sa chambre. Les deux enfants décidèrent de visiter le reste de la maison avant de s'attaquer à la chambre du plus jeune. Ils descendirent, Deidara montra la cuisine qui était jouxtée au salon, un bar séparant la cuisine du salon, ils profitèrent de leur passage pour manger des cookies qu'avait faits Konan avec un verre de jus d'orange. Une fois leur estomac rassasié et ayant remercié Konan, ils quittèrent la cuisine pour le couloir principal, qu'ils empruntèrent. Il y avait plusieurs portes menant à un bureau, à une salle de réunion, à une salle détente et à une bibliothèque. Au fond du couloir, une porte menait sur un vestiaire séparé en deux parties, une pour les hommes et une pour les femmes. Curieux, Naruto traversa celui des hommes et regarda de l'autre côté et eu une exclamation de surprise, il y avait là une source thermale. Un panneau en bois séparait celui des hommes de celui des femmes.

"On pourra y aller ?" Demanda le blond au plus âgé des étoiles dans les yeux.

"On va d'abord ranger tes affaires" s'exclama joyeusement Deidara.

Les autres occupant qui vaquaient à leurs occupations virent deux tornades blondes passer en vitesse dans le couloir pour monter aux chambres.

Arrivé à destination, les deux enfants prirent le rouleau de Naruto où ses affaires étaient rangées et les descellèrent pour ranger les vêtements du blond dans l'armoire. Naruto mis sur son lit ses oreillers en forme de grenouille et de renard ainsi que sa couverture lui servant de doudou. Il mit aussi son pyjama orange avec son bonnet de nuit dessus. Sur le bureau, il déposa le livre que son parrain lui avait offert dont le héros s'appelait Naruto. C'était ce livre qui avait donné l'idée à ses parents de l'appeler comme ça, c'était Jiraya qui le lui avait dit quand il le lui avait offert.

Le blondinet fit la moue "j'aimerais qu'au moins un mur soit orange" il porta son regard sur l'autre blond qui souriait grandement.

"Ce sera fait alors. Maintenant aux sources chaudes !"

Les deux enfants firent le chemin inverse en courant dévalant les escaliers pour se rendre au plus vite aux sources. En passant Naruto cria qu'il voulait du orange dans sa chambre faisant sourire les occupants ravis de voir que la présence du blond apportait une nouvelle vie à la demeure bien qu'avec Deidara ça ne soit jamais de tout repos.

Les deux enfants se changèrent au vestiaire et une fois en serviette, ils se précipitèrent dans la source soupirant de bonheur. Il n'y avait personne à l'heure-là, après tout, il était un peu plus de 18h, les adultes y allaient soit le matin, soit plus tard le soir, ou des fois certains étaient là à l'heure-là, mais cette fois personne n'était là au grand bonheur des deux enfants qui allaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

"Dit, pourquoi t'es ici ?" La curiosité naturelle du petit blond venait de le rattraper.

Deidara se fit un peu plus triste, avant de lui montrer ses mains.

"Bah qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes mains ?"

"Tu ne vois pas ? Elles ne sont pas normales…" Deidara était un peu choqué.

"Bah t'as des bouches dans les mains et alors ? Moi, j'ai bien un renard dans le bide" rigola l'enfant.

Cette parole fit sourire le plus âgé qui se dit qu'il était bête, que les autres jinchuuriki qu'il avait déjà vu ne l'avait pas trouvé anormale ayant un démon dans leur sein. Il se décida à lui expliquer.

"Petit, j'étais haï et rejeté de mon village natal Iwa à cause de ma différence. Pour eux, je suis anormal avec mes mains bouches…" Le regard du blond se perdit vers le ciel, les sources étaient extérieurs bien que jouxté à la demeure. Il reprit. "J'étais maltraité et battu par les gens de mon village. Un jour, alors que Sasori se trouvait près d'Iwa, il me trouva laissé pour mort par les gens de mon village... Il m'a pris avec lui et m'a soigné. Puis il m'a emmené ici après avoir gagné ma confiance. J'avais sept ans, j'étais genin depuis un an, mais seul contre une dizaine de personnes niveau chuunin voir jounin je ne pouvais pas me défendre bien longtemps.."

Naruto avait écouté attentivement ce que l'autre blond lui avait dit. Il le comprenait ayant vécu cette même souffrance.

"Je me suis souvent retrouvé à l'hôpital après que des anbus prenant soin de moi me retrouvent battu à mort.. Mais étant un jinchuuriki, je ne peux mourir facilement. Kyu a toujours fait ce qu'il pouvait pour me protéger allant des fois même jusqu'à couper tout mes sens pour que je ne ressente pas ce qu'ils me faisaient ou alors en émettant une telle pulsion meurtrière qu'il les faisait fuir, mais ça ne marchait pas tout le temps…"

Deidara avait aussi écouté et sentait que le plus jeune ne lui disait pas tout, ce qui était normal. En général les jinchuuriki n'aiment pas trop dire aux autres ce qu'ils ont pu vivre ou vivent au quotidien.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de parler d'autre chose pour ne plus penser à ça. Ils profitèrent de la source pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Yahiko ne viennent les chercher pour qu'ils aillent se doucher et se mettre en pyjamas puis venir manger. Les deux enfants obéirent et sortirent, après s'être séchés, ils allèrent dans leur chambre respective pour se doucher. Naruto eut la surprise de voir que deux de ses murs étaient maintenant oranges et les deux autres étaient vert pastel ainsi que de voir des peluches sur son lit de la part des adultes. Il y avait un chat, un renard, une grenouille, un chiot, une limace, un nuage rouge ainsi qu'un en forme de spirale symbole du clan Uzumaki. L'enfant sourit heureux se sentant chez lui et alla prendre sa douche le cœur léger papotant avec son démon. Puis il alla manger avec tout le monde une fois en pyjamas enfilant ses pantoufles et son bonnet sur la tête. Il était mignon comme ça.

Malgré cela, la première nuit fut difficile, remplie de cauchemars à cause de la discussion eu avec Deidara en fin de journée ayant ravivé des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré ne pas se rappeler.

La semaine passa, Naruto apprenant à connaître les différents membres de la demeure et profitant du temps restant avec son parrain qui dus repartir parcourir le monde pour récolter des informations et écrire ses livres Icha Icha Paradise que tous les pervers du monde shinobi lisait.

Ce que Naruto, ne savait pas, c'était qu'une surprise du nom de Yagura allait venir lui rendre visite dans peu de temps.

* * *

Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas rendre les membres de l'Akatsuki complètement OOC, j'essaye quand même de respecter leur caractère respectif. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre.

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3, dans une semaine maxi je pense :)


	4. Chapter 3

Ohayo minna :)

Tout d'abord excusez-moi du retard que j'ai pris, j'ai eu les rattrapages (c'est que c'est pas facile la fac ^^) et en faite je vous avoue qu'après j'avais pas vraiment envie de reprendre l'écriture et puis je doutais de mon histoire, car il y a pas mal de fic où la vie de Naruto est modifiée, donc ça m'inquiète un peu, je crains de faire du déjà vue et tout alors bon. Et puis y a quelques jours j'ai repris mon chapitre l'avançant bien et ce soir je viens de le boucler, le corrigeant, modifiant quelques petites choses et le voilà enfin :)

Pour rappel, j'ai modifié l'histoire de certains personnages comme Deidara, ou encore Yagura, mais pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet ^^ et aussi n'oublions pas que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, seul l'histoire m'appartient.

Vous pourrez peut-être me reprocher certaines révélations faites dans ce chapitre, comme quoi c'est trop tôt, j'en dévoile trop, etc, mais non je vous le dit tout de suite, je n'ai pas tout dit et vous inquiétez pas ce sera pas un gari sue j'ai horreur de ça. Et aussi la relation entre Yagura et Naruto peut peut-être vous paraître étrange, mais elle est fraternel, n'oubliez pas que Naruto à seulement sept ans et que Yagura en a 12.

Rating : pour le moment T, peut-être M plus tard, j'en sais rien ^^

Paring : YaguNaru, SasoDei qui apparaîtront plus tard, Naru et Dei sont des enfants, et peut-être d'autres.

 **Réponses aux review :**

 **thor94 :** merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite :)

 **bisnut :** merci pour ta review, contente que l'histoire te plaise, voilà la suite.

 **nnahoj :** merci pour ta review, j'adore Deidara et je voulais le faire enfant alors il peut qu'être mignon deidichou. Oui c'est vrai qu'imaginer les deux là en nounou est assez drôle xD Ahah tu verras bien :p merci, j'ai pas mal d'idée pour cette histoire ^^ voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

 **tassm32 :** merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je craignais que les caractères des personnages ne soient pas aimé, j'essaye de respecter un maximum le caractère de chacun. Les deux là ensemble ça va être mortel pour les adultes autour d'eux xD C'est clair, il fait flipper Kakuzu. Voici la suite :)

 **bc130woody :** merci pour ta review. Je comprend, le temps que l'histoire se mette en place, il n'est pas facile de donner directement un avis profond sur l'histoire, mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre ça te sera possible. Bonne lecture.

Voilà, merci pour les reviews, les follows, les favorites, le views, je suis contente que mon histoire ait l'air de plaire aux gens :)

Voici le 3e chapitre de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une semaine été passée depuis le départ de Jiraya et deux semaines qu'il vivait sur l'île avec l'Akatsuki. Naruto avait eu le temps de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement et à se sentir chez lui dans sa nouvelle demeure. Il n'avait même plus peur de Kakuzu ni d'Hidan. Après les avoir vu se disputer un nombre incalculable de fois sur l'obsession de l'argent de l'un et le fanatisme de l'autre, ou sur d'autres sujets aussi futiles les uns que les autres, il avait trouvé ça drôle de les voir se chamailler comme ça. L'enfant passa aussi du temps avec son cousin Nagato.

Ce matin-là, le réveil de Naruto fut difficile. Les cauchemars l'avaient tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, mais il était très doué pour la discrétion au point qu'il arrivait à berner son entourage. Il se savait surveillé par les adultes, car Jiraya avait fait part de ses inquiétudes le concernant, il l'avait entendu en parler avec Nagato une nuit quand il était sorti n'arrivant pas à dormir.

Naruto se leva de son lit, il prit dans son armoire ses affaires pour la journée et alla se préparer dans sa salle de bains avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Deidara. Il salua les autres personnes présentes et remarqua l'absence de Hidan et Kakuzu.

"Ils sont où Hidan et Kakuzu ?" Demanda l'enfant curieux.

"Ils sont partis en mission" lui répondit Yahiko.

Naruto hocha la tête.

"Tu verras les allées et venues se font souvent ici, entre les départs en missions et ceux qui rentrent de celles-ci." Expliqua Deidara au blond. Il sourit amusé et rajouta "d'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ?"

"Qui ça ?" Demanda le petit blond, il espérait secrètement que ce soit Yagura qui lui manquait énormément sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi celui-ci lui manquait autant que Gaara.

"Tu verras" fut la réponse énigmatique du blond souriant.

Naruto se mit à bouder un peu voulant savoir, mais il fut coupé dans sa bouderie par Nagato qui l'appela.

"Naruto ?"

L'enfant ne répondit pas, il se sauva de la cuisine rejoignant son cousin qui était à l'entrée du salon. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena à la bibliothèque.

"Tu te souviens que je t'avais promis de te transmettre le savoir des Uzumaki ?" Demanda le plus âgé.

"Oui!" S'exclama joyeusement l'enfant.

Nagato sourit et mena l'enfant dans une section où tous les livres et parchemins paraissaient très vieux. Le petit blond observa attentivement ce qu'il voyait, il n'était pas idiot et savait qu'il s'agissait d'écrit du clan Uzumaki. Nagato s'approcha d'une rangée et prit un livre en particulier qu'il tendit à Naruto.

"Sais-tu ce qu'est le fuuinjutsu ?"

"Oui, c'est l'art des sceaux, l'histoire raconte que les Uzumaki étaient des maîtres des sceaux et que pour eux rien n'était impossible."

"C'est cela" répondit Nagato. "Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé au clan ?"

"Le pays des Tourbillons a été détruit pendant la 3e grande guerre shinobi, Iwa et Kumo étaient terrifiés par leurs capacités. Alors un jour, une armée fut envoyée et détruisit le village caché d'Uzuchio et par la même occasion, le clan Uzumaki."

"Tu es bien informé dis donc, c'est bien" sourit le plus âgé.

"C'est ero-sennin qui m'en a parlé, il m'a raconté l'histoire de mon clan, que les survivants ont fuis et se sont cachés, changeant parfois même d'identité pour survivre." Répondit tristement le petit blond. _Pourquoi les gens ont tant peur de la différence et de la puissance qu'ils recherchent tant..._

~Le monde shinobi est comme ça, gaki. Ils recherchent la puissance pour ensuite la détruire~ le renard répondit à la pensée de son renardeau.

"Tu dois savoir, que de par ta mère Kushina Uzumaki, tu descends directement de la branche principale du clan Uzumaki. Tu dois aussi savoir que Mito Uzumaki la femme du Shodaime Hokage est ton arrière-grand-mère, ce qui veut donc dire que tu descends aussi du clan Senju de par son mari Hashirama Senju. Peu de personnes le savaient et maintenant presque plus personne ne le sait, mais les clan Senju et Uzumaki ont toujours été étroitement liés. Ces éléments font que tu seras un très grand shinobi de par ton ascendance." Expliqua Nagato.

Naruto observa son cousin les yeux écarquillés lâchant par la même occasion le livre qu'il avait dans les mains quelques instants plus tôt. Alors là, s'il s'attendait à ça... Il était choqué d'apprendre qu'il venait de deux des clans les plus puissants ayant existé. Il ressentait aussi de la colère, car si ses origines avaient été su, il n'aurait pas été autant maltraité, car pour la population civile comme ninja en dehors de quelques exceptions connaissant la vérité, il ne venait pas d'un clan ninja. L'enfant été complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Nagato n'était pas étonné de sa réaction, il se baissa à la hauteur de l'enfant et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tu sais, je me doute bien de ce que tu dois penser, mais si le monde shinobi avait su tes origines, tu aurais eu tous les ennemis de tes parents et de tes clans sur ton dos. Donc il vallait mieux pour ta sécurité que ça ne se sache pas. Vas prendre l'air, mais prend ce livre avec toi, il te sera utile." Il lui remit le livre sur le fuuinjutsu dans les bras. " Avec ça tu vas apprendre l'art du fuuinjutsu, étant un Uzumaki ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème, c'est dans ton sang." L'adulte se redressa et offrit un sourire à l'enfant.

Naruto, sans rien dire hocha la tête et s'en alla le livre dans ses bras. Il ne répondit pas à l'appel de Deidara, il sortit de la maison pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Nagato avait suivi silencieux, il vit que Yahiko l'attendait dans le couloir, Naruto ne l'avait pas vu. Le rouge soupira en regardant son ami.

"Il est bouleversé, c'est normal. Laisse-lui le temps d'assimiler ce que tu viens de lui apprendre." Conseilla le roux.

Nagato hocha la tête "je sais, le pire, c'est que je ne lui ai pas tout dit. Je me demande comment il réagira à ça..."

"De toute façon, tu ne comptes pas lui dire tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, on va attendre qu'il grandisse avant de le lui dire. C'est encore trop tôt" Il soupira, il sentait qu'avec Naruto rien ne serait prévisible. "On verra bien s'il les développe, mais ça risque de compliquer les choses si ça arrive alors que son corps n'est pas prêt pour ça..."

"On avisera à ce moment-là, ne t'en fait pas. Il est débrouillard, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira." Yahiko sourit sûr de ce qu'il disait.

De son côté, Naruto était étonné que Deidara ne soit pas partit à sa rechercher, vu comment il criait, il l'aurait entendu de là où il était. Il se dit que Sasori l'avait empêché de le suivre pour le laisser tranquille. De son perchoir, l'enfant blond pouvait observer toute l'île qui n'était pas très grande, elle devait faire l'équivalant d'un village caché, ce qui est quand même grand. Naruto était perché au sommet d'une montagne. Il assimilait les informations qu'il avait apprises.

* * *

Plusieurs heures passèrent, Naruto loupa l'heure du déjeuner, mais n'ayant pas faim, il n'était pas rentré.

Présentement, il se promenait dans l'île observant, découvrant.

~ Dit Kyu, tu sais où on est ? ~

~ Je ne sais pas renardeau~ avoua le renard à son protégé.

~ Tu crois vraiment qu'on risque rien ici ? ~

~ Si je me fit au kekkai entourant l'île, nous sommes en sécurité, et puis cette île est cachée aux yeux du monde entier. Donc ne t'inquiète pas renardeau ~ rassura le renard.

~ D'accord ~

L'enfant mis fin à la conversation mentale avec son occupant. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être rentrer et entreprit de faire le chemin inverse.

En arrivant à la maison, il sue tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Le nombre de paires de chaussures avait changé. Une nouvelle paire s'était ajoutée. Il se demanda à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir. Il se dirigea vers le salon, il n'y avait personne. Il regarda vers la cuisine et vit Deidara à table goûtant, mais il y avait aussi une autre personne près du blond. C'était un homme bizarre, sa tête était complètement recouverte par un masque en tissu noir, seul le dessus de ses cheveux noirs apparaissaient et son visage était couvert d'un masque orange ne laissant des trous que pour son œil droit qui était un sharingan.

L'homme au masque vit l'enfant et sourit grandement même si l'enfant ne pouvait le voir avec son masque.

"Tobi est heureux de rencontrer Naruto. Tobi est un gentil garçon !" S'exclama joyeusement Tobi.

Naruto haussa les sourcils étonné de la façon de parler de cet homme. Deidara le rassurant disant qu'il était toujours comme ça.

"Tobi qui ne parle pas de lui à la 3e personne, ce n'est pas Tobi" rigola le blond joyeusement.

"Tobi est un gentil garçon, il a préparé des gâteaux pour les enfants en rentrant de missions." Tobi tapa dans ses mains fier de lui.

Naruto sourit amusé et vint s'installer à table pour goûter.

* * *

À Kiri, sur une île adjacente un peu plus loin de l'île principale, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux gris et aux yeux améthystes se reposait sur la berge à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et s'assit en tailleur observant pensivement l'étendue d'eau face à lui. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec un certain petit blond. Naruto, ce petit blond avait éveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir. Peut-être que Naruto serait la clé pour lui permettre d'aller mieux et de vivre au lieu de se contenter de survivre.

En effet, Yagura ne vivait plus vraiment, il survivait, et ce, depuis des années. Dès qu'il fut soit disant en âge de comprendre, c'est-à-dire à deux ans et demi, son père, le Sandaime Misukage, lui révéla qu'il portait le Sanbi en lui et qu'il souhaitait faire de lui une arme pour le village. C'est là que débuta son enfer personnel. Son "père", pour faire de lui une arme parfaite, avait décidé qu'il fallait détruire ses émotions et sentiments. Pour ce faire, il fit subir à son fils un conditionnement, torture, etc pour le détruire émotionnellement et physiquement. Yagura s'était renfermé devenant complètement impassible. C'est ce qui permit à l'enfant de ne pas sombrer, ni de se détruire mentalement.

La guerre civile était déjà présente avant sa naissance, c'est pourquoi le Sandaime pour gagner cette guerre fit de son fils une arme aussi jeune. Malheureusement pour lui, Mei Terumi encore adolescente à cette époque se leva contre lui avec la résistance. Cette guerre civile fut sanglante et dura plus de huit ans. La résistance finie par gagner malgré les nombreuses pertes éliminant le Sandaime. Et malgré ce que disaient les ninjas, Mei garda Yagura qui avait alors huit ans et demi en vie. D'après elle, il ne méritait pas de mourir. L'enfant n'avait pas choisi lui-même et elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait être sauvé.

C'est ainsi que Mei Terumi, devint Yondaime Misukage. Grâce à elle et aux ninjas du village, celui-ci fut rebâti et remis sur pied. C'est aussi ainsi que Yagura devint chunin du village caché de la brume et eut comme coéquipier Utakata un autre jinchuuriki, celui du rokubi et Mangetsu un des septs épéistes.

Au cours des quatre ans suivant, le village récupéra sa splendeur et sa force d'antan. Mei dirigeait le village d'une main de fer, elle savait se faire respecter.

Du côté de Yagura, celui-ci avait été forcé d'avoir un suivi psychologique pour voir quel était son état mental et l'aider à vivre. Le village n'eut jamais de problème avec lui, et apprit à le connaître. Il était assez discret, froid et distant, mais il était un bon shinobi. Le village l'observait de loin évoluer, se remettre de son statut d'arme, car Mei avait été claire là-dessus. Elle refusait qu'il redevienne une arme pour le village et depuis elle le surprotégeait. Puis il rencontra Naruto. Il avait 12 ans, bientôt 13 et était jonin. Au début quand il avait vu l'enfant, il avait été tenté de le repousser et de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, mais il ne le fit pas et ne le regretta pas. L'enfant était un petit soleil à lui tout seul, il pouvait rendre les gens heureux autour de lui et leur redonner le sourire d'un simple sourire ou rire de sa part. Pourtant, l'enfant n'avait pas eu une vie facile de ce qu'il lui avait dit. En l'espace de peu de temps, il s'était rapproché de l'enfant et s'était en quelque sorte déjà attaché à lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment ça se faisait qu'il se soit attaché aussi vite au petit blond qu'il connaissait à peine. Car même avec les autres jinchuuriki qu'il connaissait, il n'avait pas tissé de tel lien d'attachement, mais ce Naruto était quelqu'un a part, il était unique et imprévisible comme il avait pu s'en rendre compte pendant le temps qu'il avait passé chez lui.

L'enfant était adorable, mais il savait devenir impassible et calme en un clin d'œil comme il le faisait pour les entraînements et il avait démontré un certain talent, à un tel point qu'après son départ, les septs épéistes vinrent le voir pour lui faire part de leur requête. Entraîner le petit blond et développer son potentiel. Yagura y avait réfléchi et avait peut-être trouvé une solution, il en avait parlé avec Mei et avait décidé d'en parler à Naruto quand il le verrait.

D'ailleurs, il allait devoir partir, le soleil commençait à décliner. Il s'étonna d'avoir passé temps de temps perdu dans ses pensées. Il haussa les épaules et se leva quittant l'île avec le shunshin se déplaçant très rapidement grâce à la présence de l'eau son élément. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il était pressé de revoir l'enfant blond.

* * *

Du côté de Naruto, après le goûter, il était retourné jouer avec Deidara. Les adultes revinrent au fur et à mesure et l'heure du dîner approcha. Les enfants furent réquisitionnés pour aider à mettre la table et Naruto se demanda pourquoi il y avait un couvert de trop. Il savait que Kakuzu et Hidan n'étaient pas là, mais ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un d'autre serait là. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir. Il se rappela qu'on lui avait expliqué que les allées et venues des ninjas étaient régulières et que donc il y aurait souvent des ninjas en plus ou en moins. Alors l'enfant haussa les épaules et termina de mettre la table.

Tout était fin prêt pour le repas, les adultes s'installèrent et les enfants firent de même, mais au même moment, quelqu'un toqua. Naruto observa les expressions des adultes autour de la table qui avaient l'air content. Il haussa un sourcil et fut encore plus surpris par la demande d'une Konan souriante.

"Naruto, tu veux bien aller ouvrir à notre invité ?"

Le blondinet hocha la tête haussant les épaules. Il n'allait pas protester. Il se leva de table et se dirigea vers l'entrée se demandant qui pouvait bien venir les voir. Il espérait que ce serait Yagura, mais il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions, le gris devait avoir bien plus important à faire que de venir voir un gamin comme lui. Alors quelle fut sa surprise en ouvrant la porte sur l'objet de ses pensées.

Yagura qui était de l'autre côté de la porte observa le blondinet qui venait de lui ouvrir qui avait l'air en mode bug. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il se retrouva avec Naruto dans les bras, l'enfant heureux de le voir lui avait sauté au cou en criant son nom.

"Je suis si heureux que tu sois là !" Le petit blond rayonnait de bonheur, et il y avait de quoi. Avec le gris, il se sentait inexplicablement bien et en sécurité. Il rajouta dans un soupir de bonheur "tu m'as manqué."

Yagura sourit doucement "toi aussi, tu m'as manqué". L'enfant blond arrivait à lui faire ressentir des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver. Naruto lui avait vraiment manqué. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait dans les bras, il s'en rendait pleinement compte.

Rapidement, les deux compères se rendirent dans la salle à manger rejoindre les autres avec un Naruto rayonnant ce qui fit plaisir aux adultes. Ils s'installèrent et ils commencèrent à manger.

Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif, si on comprenait un Deidara toujours débordant d'énergie, partiellement calmé par Sasori le seul qui réussissait à calmer le blond, Tobi qui était Tobi et les autres tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres. En gros, un repas calme pour eux était un repas où ça discutait et riait dans tous les sens.

Après le repas Deidara et Naruto allèrent à la source chaude embarquant avec eux Yagura sans lui laisser le choix.

C'est ainsi que les deux enfants et l'adolescent se retrouvèrent dans la source profitant du calme et du silence, car pour une fois Deidara était calme et Naruto aussi. Ils passèrent tous les trois un moment calme dans l'eau chaude profitant du moment. Ils discutèrent un peu, Yagura révélant à Naruto que ce lieu servait de base aux jinchuuriki où ils leur arrivait de se réunir tous ensemble. Ils pouvaient y venir quand ils en avaient besoin, lorsque le poids de leur fardeau était trop lourd pour leurs épaules, où qu'ils aient besoin de s'éloigner de leur village où ils n'étaient pas vraiment bien accueillit et bien traité.

Le petit blond assimila les informations que Yagura lui avait révélé, comprenant parfaitement ce besoin que pouvait avoir les autres jinchuuriki.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans la source, puis d'un commun accord et surtout parce que les deux enfants commençaient à fatiguer, ils quittèrent la source, se séchèrent, se vêtirent et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Deidara se coucha rapidement, Sasori montant pour le border. Le rouge rallait souvent, disant qu'il n'était pas sa nounou, mais en vrai, il aimait bien l'enfant qui adorait l'art -bien que différent du sien- et allait le coucher tous les soirs, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Il n'y avait qu'avec le gamin comme il l'appelait qu'il se comportait comme ça, sinon il restait froid, distant et apathique.

Naruto alla lui aussi dans sa chambre dans laquelle il se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher. Nagato était monté pour le border comme il le faisait tous les soirs. L'adulte aimait bien s'occuper de son cousin. Une fois fait, il quitta la chambre pour laisser l'enfant dormir.

Yagura était resté en bas et avait discuté un moment avec les adultes avant de lui aussi partir se coucher dans sa chambre se trouvant au début du couloir des chambres des jinchuurikis. Elle était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Ses murs étaient dans des teintes vert pastel et beiges. Son lit était un deux place aux couvertures bleues installées sur le côté droit de la porte, le long du mur. Un bureau se trouvait dans le coin gauche en face de l'entrée et donc en face du lit, de l'autre côté se trouvant son armoire. Une grande fenêtre se trouvait entre l'armoire et le bureau donnant sur l'extérieur.

L'adolescent, se vêtit d'un pyjama beige et quitta sa chambre en direction de celle de Naruto avec un objet particulier en main. Il avait bien remarqué quand l'enfant était chez lui, que celui-ci faisait beaucoup de cauchemars la nuit et qu'après ceux-ci, il restait effrayé ayant peur du moindre bruit, et même du noir de sa chambre. Alors pour remédier à ça et surtout que l'adolescent voulait pouvoir avoir ses heures de sommeils très importantes pour lui, il avait fait venir le petit blond dans sa chambre. Et depuis, l'enfant et l'adolescent avaient dormi toutes les nuits ensembles permettant à Naruto un sommeil paisible tout comme à Yagura qui à chaque fois avait été réveillé et s'était évertué à calmer l'enfant.

Malheureusement, Naruto avait dû quitter Kiri et ses cauchemars plus ou moins violents selon les nuits avaient repris, l'empêchant de dormir correctement la nuit.

En arrivant à la chambre du petit blondinet, Yagura entendit un faible gémissement et compris que celui-ci cauchemardait déjà. Il entra doucement dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit de l'enfant et posa délicatement l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains sur le bureau l'allumant. Il s'agissait en fait d'une tortue bleue, qui émettait de la lumière qui pouvait bouger reproduisant le mouvement des vagues au plafond. Il appuya sur le deuxième bouton allumant le son des vagues de la mer.

Une fois fait, il s'assit au bord de lit et secoua doucement l'enfant, l'appelant doucement. Naruto ouvrit les yeux assez rapidement et Yagura y lut sans peine sa terreur. Il s'évertua à le calmer, la tortue aidant grâce à sa lumière et au son de la mer qu'elle émettait.

"Yagura?"

"C'est moi.. Je suis là." Rassura l'adolescent.

"Tu restes avec moi ?" Demanda timidement l'enfant.

"Je reste." Affirma Yagura faisant légèrement sourire Naruto.

Le blondinet remarqua enfin la tortue et un sourire heureux s'installa sur son visage "tu l'as amené ", c'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose, mais Yagura hocha quand même la tête en réponse.

Naruto bougea dans son lit se réinstallant et Yagura s'installa lui aussi à ses côtés passant un bras autour de la taille de l'enfant qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. Il savait aussi que Naruto le considérait comme un grand frère et en était plutôt content, même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ses choses-là, ça lui venait plutôt naturellement avec l'enfant.

Après s'être bien installé, ils restèrent là, Yagura terminant de rassurer son petit blondinet sur le fait qu'il ne partirait pas et que s'il le fallait quand la tortue s'éteindrait au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il la rallumerait. Une fois bien rassuré, Naruto décida que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et se rendormir.

Et peu de temps après l'enfant se rendormit cette fois-ci paisible et l'adolescent ne tarda pas à le suivre, tout deux bercé par le son des vagues.

* * *

Troisième chapitre fini :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et à la prochaine,

Levicchi


End file.
